


White Day for Diavolo

by gogolmon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, POV Second Person, White Day Gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogolmon/pseuds/gogolmon
Summary: { A quick note, this is a gift for none other than Kingston! This is definitely late but I hope you enjoy~ }You have to plan what to get and give for Diavolo, but you need help. Especially if it concerns not letting certain brothers finding out what you're about to do.
Relationships: Diavolo/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	White Day for Diavolo

**Author's Note:**

> So as stated in the summary, this is my gift for Kingston! I decided to put this in second pov as I didn't know too much about his oc and I didn't want to do too much over the top characterization so I hope this is alright and that he enjoys!

White day, a day where you return the gifts you received on Valentine’s Day. At the least, that’s how Diavolo had perceived it. A human holiday that he had little to no knowledge about other than what he had been told and obviously, he couldn’t ask any of Lucifer’s brothers. They’d give varied answers, probably something of a twisted version of how  _ they _ see White Day, or how they had even perceived Valentine’s Day.

And it wasn’t like you weren’t trying to subtly avoid Diavolo  _ just _ to try and keep his gift a secret, much less from the brother’s as well. They sometimes had a big mouth,  _ some of them _ did. Which was why you had to keep it a secret, from most of them, especially Mammon and Asmo. As much as they were endearing, Mammon’s jealousy and Asmo’s meddling could  _ not _ be the best combination.

And besides, the one person you could turn to was Lucifer. He knew a lot about Diavolo. Another was Barbatos but he was harder to catch seeing as he was constantly by Diavolo’s side and it would seem strange  _ just _ to pull Barbatos aside when Diavolo was there. So your best bet at that time is Lucifer.

Time was of the essence and it was  _ vital _ you did your preparation of your gift towards the heir of Devildom as soon as possible and as quickly as possible. Without letting most of the other brother’s find out.

Beel would pose a problem if he caught a whiff of what was being made, and kicking him out of the kitchen would prove to be troublesome. Belphie wouldn’t be much of a problem, he’d probably make a face when he finds out who the gift is for but not much else. Satan? He’d probably help but it also depended on his mood, especially if it meant that Lucifer was involved in helping. Levi would probably make a small scene and whine about how he wasn’t getting anything special which in turn  _ could _ cause a commotion if Mammon or Asmo overheard it. Mammon would be hard to shake off so you’d have to wait till he was off on one of his little modeling jobs. As for Asmo, Lucifer said that he’d find a way to keep the demon of lust occupied.

And Lucifer was helpful enough to let you know that Diavolo’s favorite dessert was one of those cigar things. You didn’t understand it enough yourself but hey, it was worth the shot of trying to make it!

It wouldn’t be as great as Barbatos’ naturally but maybe the prince would appreciate the effort and love being made into them. And if anything, if it doesn’t turn out as great for each batch, you could give it to Beel. 

And as it turns out with luck on your side, Lucifer managed to convince Barbatos to come help you with the cigars. After all, it was best to have the master of making them to help you out, right?

Blue eyes follow Barbatos around the kitchen, watching him pull out and lay out the ingredients. Your painted nails tapped at the counter as you gently sink your teeth into your lower lip in slight worry. 

“Remember, I’m only watching over you make it and giving simple directions of what to do. I won’t help the entire process,” Barbatos’ smooth voice rings in your ears as you nod, taking a deep breath.

“Yeah, alright. I got this!” You pump yourself up, taking in another deep breath again. All you had to do was follow Barbatos’ instructions, simple, right? It’s not like it could be  _ that _ hard to make something like this. 

That is until you start making the process. Now you know why Lucifer had such a hard time trying to make them that time too. Not only did it somehow crumble and fall apart, it did  _ not _ taste right. Nor did Barbatos seem to like how it was made.

With a groan, you shake your head but get back up and rolling your sleeves again. “I can’t give up though! Once these are done, I’ll nicely wrap them and go out and buy a cologne or something for him too!” Besides, again, any failed attempts could be given to Beel. The sixth brother would eat about just anything as long as it wasn’t Solomon’s cooking.

And with that, you set off to work after pinning more of your bangs out of the way with the strawberry themed hair pins. You’d have to reapply the pink and red nail polish on your nails at some point, seeing as they would  _ definitely _ get damaged from all of this baking/cooking preparation and hand washing. 

Lots of lotion too because of it as well.

At the least, making small talk with Barbatos was proving to be useful, it helped kept your mind occupied so you weren’t overly conscious about messing up but also he was great in dropping hints about what Diavolo liked. Who knew that the prince of Hell liked playing subtle pranks for his own amusement. You had a feeling naturally, but to think it would be  _ confirmed _ ? You weren’t expecting it at all!

That wasn’t a lot of information to go off of though, seeing as you couldn’t plan an elaborate prank for Diavolo to participate in in such a short amount of time. So you’d have to improvise. What else would go great with the cigars? A book? A new piece of clothing? Did you even  _ have _ enough money to buy something so grandiose and expensive?

You shake your head, tucking away some of your hair behind your ear as you continue working. After a few failed attempts, you finally managed to make a decent enough batch. Not as great as Barbatos but it was better than when Lucifer had attempted all that time ago.

Washing your hands off and wiping your face from any flour and whatever got stuck on there, you feel proud of yourself. Looking at the pile of the… Failed attempts left you laughing softly out of sheepishness. “Ah… I’ll give those to Beel after all…” Maybe you should leave a note, just in case.

Just as you were about to grab a piece of paper and pen to write the nose ‘For Beel’, with Barbatos curiously looking over your shoulder, you hear the front door open with the voices of the brothers clamoring back in from whatever field trip Lucifer practically dragged them on.

It was both a great timing yet not. In a panic, you lock eyes with the demon butler, rushing to neatly pack the cigars in a little gift basket as he goes about cleaning up whatever mess was made. The failed attempts are left out on the table with the note but you and Barbatos sneak out and away of the kitchen area, moving to stay out of site of the seven demon brothers (aside from Lucifer who knew what was going on) and out of the house for the much needed shopping for the other gifts for the prince of hell.

Without much time to clean yourself up, you heave a sigh as you try to refix your hair and smoothing it out by running your fingers through it and redoing the ponytail and hair pins.

“So what now, Barbatos?” You turn to eye the demon with a curious look, hugging the basket of baked goods to your chest.

“Well now, we go shopping for Lord Diavolo.” He responds, turning behind him slightly and you follow his gaze, noticing Lucifer walking towards you both.

“I see you managed to make a good batch. Beel smelled the failed attempts and is now eating them, while the others are clamoring to have him to share.” The first born son muses with amusement, chuckling lowly as he falls in step on the other side of you. “And with both Barbatos and me helping you, I’m sure we’ll help you pick out something perfect for Lord Diavolo. Let us hope we just don’t run into him or my brothers end up realizing something is amiss and trying to find us…”

The way the demon of pride heaves a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose causes you to chuckle, feeling a little bit sorry for the older demon who had to deal with the chaos of what his brothers were.

By the time you get to town, you’re feeling a little better about your gift. At the least, one thing was homemade and made with love, the other gift, a little more practical but still something to go with the baked cigars. As you, Lucifer and Barbatos went perusing through one of the stores, you wondered if Diavolo really wore cologne and if so, what kind? 

Blue eyes scan the brands, looking at the boxes and giving each a gentle sniff to see what would smell better, at least in your opinion. The prices however…”Holy  _ shit _ these are expensive…” You murmur in awe, groaning right away as you think about how much money you had.

“I have about this much right now but maybe I can ask Lucifer to lend me some money and I’ll just pay him back… Let’s hope he’s not like Mammon who will charge interest rates-” You’re muttering to yourself with a hand to your chin thoughtfully, turning around to look at the other shelves only to be met with someone’s chest.

You drag your eyes up and blue clashes with light gold eyes. It was Diavolo. You stare at him with your mouth agape, as if shocked and surprised to see him. That was an understatement, you  _ were _ shocked to see him.

“D-Diavolo…! What are you doing here?” You stammer out a response, taking a small step back as you didn’t realize how close he was when you had turned around. 

His chest rumbles with a laugh, light and amused as he grins. “Well, I saw the three of you walking in here and I thought it was curious to see a sight. You seemed so deep in thought about looking over colognes, I almost didn’t want to disturb you.” His eyes sparkle with amusement before the flick down to the basket in your arms. “What’s that?”

Quickly you hide the basket behind you, a light blush dusting your cheeks. “I-it’s nothing..!”

“Oh really?” The prince raises an eyebrow, but still looking quite amused before he drops the subject, going over to pick a bottle and looking over it thoughtfully. “Say, I was wondering…” He starts off, placing the bottle back and turning his gaze back to you, “Would you like to go on a date?”

You froze. Did Diavolo just… Ask you out on a date? Your mind is processing the words and all you can do is nod numbly, opening and closing your mouth as if trying to find the words but being unable to. How could you function when the man you liked  _ just asked you out on a date _ ?!

“Y… Yeah! I’d love to! Yeah!” You blurt out once you regain control of your voice and thoughts, clearing your throat as you try to fight the blush trying to creep further onto your cheeks. Your mission forgotten about the cologne, you think you can probably learn more if you go on this date with Diavolo and gift him something else later, it was time to set off.

Of course, the prince of hell had a sneaky grin on his face as he was leading you out as you had asked about Lucifer and Barbatos.

“Why let them know? We’re sneaking out and away!” It was like watching a rebellious child sneaking out of his house from under his parent’s nose to go do something he shouldn’t have been doing. In this case, it was you and Diavolo going on an impromptu date without Lucifer and Barbatos even knowing much less  _ seeing _ Diavolo trailing after you guys into the store.

And so, the two of you disappear into the crowd with Diavolo holding onto one of your hands, turning around to flash you a smile which causes heat to rise to your cheeks again. Internally, you wished you looked a little more presentable. You looked at your nails. You wished you had time to redo the colors too!

But the basket of baked cigars was still clutched in your free arm, you could feel your heart thudding in your chest. You hoped Diavolo didn’t notice the almost permanent blush on your cheeks but you shake the thoughts away. Focus, you needed to focus!

As far as you knew as well, the other brothers had no idea where you and Lucifer disappeared off too and were probably on their way to trying to find you. You hoped that they would  _ not _ find you. You wanted a peaceful date with Diavolo! And really, you felt bad for leaving Lucifer and Barbatos behind without a message but hey, this was thrilling and exciting in it’s own way right now especially with how Diavolo seemed so excited about the little date he was about to take you on.

Well, little date would be underestimating it. He took you out to the most expensive restaurant in Devildom and you felt quite underdressed for the occasion.

“Don’t worry about it, alright? My treat and besides, I think you look great.” The words from the prince make your heart flutter a little, a smile blooming on your face. “There’s a smile~” And now your cheeks only darken more in a blush at the compliment. Jeez, just how nervous were you going to be right now, you think to yourself, trying to calm your nerves and your rapidly beating heart.

With a deep breath, you take the seat that Diavolo pulls out for you, carefully keeping the basket on your lap as you shift in your seat. There was nervousness and excitement coursing through you, sitting here on a date with the demon you liked. 

“So…” Diavolo starts off, leaning forward almost curiously against the table, “what’s that you got in the basket, King~?” His tone is almost childish, wondrous as he tries to get a peek of what you had in the basket. 

“It’s… Those cigars you like so much. I had Barbatos help me make them.” You murmur out, presenting the basket and pulling away the little cloth that you had kept them covered with to keep it hidden and pretty much safe from any outside elements. Diavolo’s eyes widen, lips curling into that of a happy smile.

“So  _ that’s _ why Barbatos disappeared. I was wondering why he was being so secretive, Lucifer too.” The prince laughs heartily, reaching forward to accept the basket and taking a cigar to bite into. You wait with baited breath, awaiting his judgement on the food. “Oh, this is delicious! Not quite like Barbatos but still quite delicious.” 

You heave a sigh of relief, glad that he liked it. As long as it was edible, that’s all that mattered to you and it made your heart warm at the thought of Diavolo liking them.

“Thanks~ I worked hard. It took several tries but… I’m glad you like them, Diavolo.” You respond, feeling bashful yet confident as the prince flashes you another smile. It was the best way to end the day, you think, with Diavolo across of you like this. Though, you weren’t expecting a fancy, not to mention one of  _ the _ most fanciest and expensive restaurants as a first date. Maybe you could talk him into doing something a little less… Grandiose for a date. As much as you appreciated the thought, it felt a little out of your element for many reasons.

Especially if it came down to if and when the brothers would find you. You shake your head, you can’t let those worries bother you. If anything, Lucifer would stop them to make sure they didn’t ruin this nice time alone with Diavolo, seeing as if there were going to be future dates, then it was for sure the brothers, aside from Lucifer, would try to get in the way.

“I’ve been wanting to ask you out on a date for awhile, King,” Diavolo starts off slowly, thoughtfully, “but I never got the chance seeing as those seven brothers are rather quite attached to you.” He chuckles and you can’t help the way you laugh softly either, shaking your head softly.

“I don’t think we’ll have a moment of peace for any future dates, Diavolo. So let’s enjoy this while we can.” You respond, still laughing softly. “Though, I think next time, we could tone down how extravagant the dates can be... We could’ve just gone back to your house to have a simple dinner while watching a movie, that would’ve been fine too.”

Diavolo looks even more thoughtful, as if he didn’t think of that idea before laughing heartily. “You’re right, next time then! This was on a whim and since we were already out, my first thought was to come here. It’s one of my favorite spots. Here, order whatever you want, it’s on me, King.”

You and Diavolo chatted about different topics; each other’s interests, favorite foods and not so favorite foods or foods that was good but could also be easily not so tasty if done differently. Favorite movies and books, movies that could be watched together. You suggested a lot of movies from the human realm and Diavolo said he’d find a way to bring them down here so you could watch together. 

It was a great time, eating dinner, having a lively conversation and joking around. Especially about learning how Diavolo did his little subtle pranks for his amusement. He made it seem like it was an assignment, something that  _ had _ to be done and completed when in reality, it was just something he made up to see what would happen, the turn of events.

“Really? You did  _ all _ that just to have some entertainment? Damn, Diavolo!” You burst out into soft laughter at his stories, shaking your head and holding onto your stomach. It was almost a little  _ too far fetched _ had it been told by anyone else, but with Diavolo, it seemed just like something he would do.

“What about  _ you _ ? You pretty much had Lucifer helping you rope Barbatos in just to make these for me!” He brings up the basket, grinning widely as a chuckle rumbles from him. You roll your eyes playfully, “To be  _ fair _ , your highness, I had to make Lucifer  _ keep _ his younger brothers out of my hair too while I was making them otherwise I’d never get peace. And it would’ve been an even bigger commotion if they found out if it was  _ for you _ specifically.”

Which you were pleasantly surprised that the other six brothers had yet to find you. You spotted Barbatos nearby at some point, that demon butler always staying near or around Diavolo and wondered just  _ when _ he even managed to get there. 

“I think next time, we should definitely order takeout or have Barbatos cook for us and then we can sit out while watching the movie, like one of those movie theaters that you can eat an entree meal in!” 

The idea interested Diavolo so the both of you ended up talking more in depth about it together, after Diavolo had paid for the meal and as he was walking you back to the House of Lamentation. The topic once again changed into various things, about how the brothers would react to why you were pretty much gone for most of the day, how Lucifer was in on the idea, how you would have to try and hide the future dates from the other six brothers.

“At some point, I know they’ll get suspicious if I keep dodging them or disappearing, yanno.” You comment out with a sigh, already getting the idea of how some of them would  _ definitely _ react. You didn’t want to have to deal with their meddling at any point of time, especially not on these dates with Diavolo.

“It’s not like they can disobey Lucifer, right?”

“Yeah but they  _ still _ find ways around it. We’re gonna have a bit of trouble on our hands, aren’t we?”

Diavolo laughs, raising a hand up to place on your head and to ruffle your hair, causing you to grunt and playfully swatting his hand away. Blue eyes drag up to see that the mansion was coming into view, slowing your steps. You didn’t want the night to end already, despite the promise of another date. 

It was more like how you didn’t want to be bombarded with questions and wanted nothing more than to retreat back into your room and relish in the successful date and gift giving. 

As the two of you climbed the steps, there was a pause as he stares down at you, cupping your cheeks. “I had fun, King. I can’t wait for our next date...” Diavolo murmurs, leaning down and in to gently brush his lips against your temple, brushing away your bangs as he does ever so carefully. “I look forward to it, actually.” 

A lingering touch, a lingering moment; as if neither of you or Diavolo wanted the night to end. But of course, someone has to ruin the mood and that someone was none other than Mammon shouting and making a commotion about how Diavolo was being too close to you.

You groan in exasperation as Diavolo chuckles, leaning in to whisper in your ear:

“Happy White Day, King. Next time, we’ll make sure Lucifer’s brothers don’t find out about our date.”


End file.
